I rock! 'HIATUS'
by xfaketragedyx
Summary: Aspiring singer Rumihashi Inuyasha, who snuck in the girls' bathroom bumps into wolrdwide known actress and writer Higurashi Kagome. Fate sure has weird plans for everyone!
1. The famous and not so famous ones

**Okay people, I'm here with a new one -grins- Makes me feel nostalgic, thinking that a week and a day ago I published my first story here -starts remembering how I used to type first pharagraphs, not knowing what to write-**

**Anyway, back to the story; Notes: **

**1. Rated T for language.**

**2. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.**

**3. All the guys here are NOT, I repeat, NOT yokais, mikos etc. They're normal humans, but they do have their usual appearance; and in here, Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha are 16 (with Inuyasha being the biggest of the three) and Miroku stayed one year back and is 17. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The famous and not-so-famous ones**

"Oh shit!! I'm gonna be late, I'M GONNA BE LATE!!", a young man was shouting on the streets of a modern city from Japan, while he was running. He saw his bus arrive from far away, so he started running even faster. Eventually, he made it.

"Phew," he said as he got on the buss and got into a corner, whiping of the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, the right hand; girls in the buss started giggling, whispering and turning their heads, since they saw him enter.

He was indeed good-looking; he was wearing the uniform of his school, black pants, a white shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned and a black and white stripes-pattern necktie that was loose, and you could say the shirt didn't mind **not** hiding a view of his well-toned and well-developed muscles; his eyes were gold and he had a well-defined face, covered by _lots_ and _lots_ of **silver** hair. He was still huffing, and the sun-light that entered though the window he was standing by made him look sooo hot.. Too bad he wasn't interested in any girl. He had had a girlfriend, that dumped him, and rather not remember of her, so he didn't want anyone yet; though he would occasionally flirt, if he was in the mood.

The bus stopped, and the buss-driver announced: _"Sengoku High station, I repeat, Sengoku High."_

'That's my sign!' the boy thought and ran out of the buss, with people turning their head after him.

'Damn, this silver hair's gotta go! And anyway, Roku'll kill me for being late,' he thought while running towards his high school, a well-famed school in his city, Sengoku High. 'Weird name,' the boy would say everytime his school was mentioned.

He entered the school. It was in fact his first day here; he was a freshman.

'Oh fucking shit, where's that guy .. Oh, there he is,' he thought, spotting a black-haired, handsome guy, surrounded by a lot of girls. 'Yeah, sure, I forgot, I just have to look for girls and I'll find him there too.'

The boy started going in the direction he saw his friend, while seeing him talk with every girl there; two girls from there came running this way, giggling something about 'he asked you too?' and 'yeah, he's cute!'.

"Keh," the boy said, "Leave it to Roku to sneeze from all the girls talking about him."

He got close, and started going through the bunch of girls.

"Why, my love, sure, I'll do anything you want me to – but, how about now, pleeeeease bear my child?" the boy in the middle of those girls said to one of them, while his hand made it to her ass.

"Keh, will you ever stop, Miroku??" the silver-haired guy said, kicking the guy he just called Miroku in the head.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you're late, **again**. Wait, when was the last time you weren't?" Miroku asked.

"Shut it, lech. If I ain't late, something's not right, got it?" the silver-haired guy, who was called Inuyasha by the other, said.

"Sorry, ladies, I have to withdraw myself with this guy. He's gonna bug me to hell if I don't, so see you around, okay?" Miroku said, waving bye to the girls. They giggled.

"Sheesh, can you be more perverted?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"Sure I can, but you're gonna kill me if I do," Miroku laughed.

"You betcha I will!"

"Anyway, look what I got," Miroku said and got out from his bag a piece of paper with some musical notes on it. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Whaaa .. you did it this fast?!"

"Yeah, but I still think it needs to be a little redone, but first try imagining the beat. Isn't it totally crazy?" Miroku grinned.

"You betcha! Oh damn Roku, if we can do this .. We'll rock up and high! Kick it!" Inuyasha said, and he and Miroku slapped hands in their own way.

The thing is, the two wanted to form a **band**. Inuyasha had an incredible voice, and an incredible appearance, so he would surely hit the charts. And Miroku? Inuyasha once said about him that he was born with a hand on a guitar; and then he 'Keh'-d, and said that Miroku's other hand was on the ass of the nearest nurse.

Suddenly, every student turned their head in one direction, and everyone gasped; in the middle, a beautiful, wait, beautiful? **Extremly** beautiful girl sat, smiling at everyone.

"So it's true, she really came here," Miroku said, him too looking at her.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered. 'She's the famous Higurashi Kagome,' he thought.

And so it was, Higurashi Kagome was a 16-year old international-know girl. She wrote one single book, that was best-seller last year, about a girl that travelled to the past, and met a half-demon and others, and started travelling with them in search of a very powerful jewel, and to destroy a bad guy that did all of them bad things **(A/N: Lol, did I heard that somewhere?)**.

Then, because her appearances in public always caught everyone's eye, she was proposed a role in a very good movie, and then another one, and another one, so she became popular in no time. Her good-looks were something, as she snatched every guy's heart, wherever she went; she actually had a very public, you might say, relantionship with popular actor Katara Kouga, but they broke up about a month ago, in summer.

'Only one flaw,' Inuyasha thought, 'damn spoiled brat.'

And that was true too; Kagome's late father was an international business man, that died 10 years ago, leaving Kagome with her mother, little brother and an incredible fortune. After she got popular, her brother became her manager, and they moved into a big and luxurious mansion near the city, while her mother remained in a smaller, but still big house in the center of the city.

"Both of them are fucking spoiled brats," Inuyasha said, reffering to Kagome and her brother, and Miroku nodded.

"Yeah, but she sure does look damn hot .. Anyway, back to business, I tried it out with my guitar, it sooo rocks, try it out with the keyboard today, too, and then get your butt online and tell me how is it, okay?" Miroku finished.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Oh shit, this is gonna be sooo damn good; with my lyrics, your musical line, and **our** talent, we'll be on the high stuff soon!"

"Yeah, kick it!" Miroku said, and again they slapped thei hands in their own way.

They then went in the courtyard to listen to the director 'blabber something about how good this school is, and other yada-yada', as Inuyasha put it. They saw Kagome in the middle of a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean **a lot** of fans, all wanting autographs and hugs and stuff.

"Sheesh, wanna see how in no time we'll be the most of the most?" Inuyasha said, obviously annoyed by all the commotion around her.

"Oh yeah, beautiful chicks, here I come!" Miroku said, whistling low.

Inuyasha shook his head. "A perv remains a perv," he muttered to himself.

The ceremony had started, and the director started his speech. Inuyasha 'Keh'-d and put his headset into his ears, and started listenind to music on an iPod; this and his computer from home are maybe his most valuable things, as he is poor. No, not poor, **very** poor.

Rumihashi Inuyasha was a sometimes rude, but hard-working 16-year old fella. He lived in a little house, but as he would put it, that is his little corner of the world; he has at least two part-time jobs, his most constant being at a supermarket and as a waiter at a very populat restaurant-café between teenagers, and others being to do errands for his bosses, from which he usually gets paid. He lived with his mother, until she died 5 years ago, leaving him alone.

Hotoro Miroku, his 17-year old best friend since .. since he didn't remember when, was living alone at the moment, because his parents were working over-seas; he has a pretty nice house, and is a nice guy and a valuable friend. He has not only once invited Inuyasha to live with him, 'but nooooo, that stupid stubborn guy has too much pride to accept my invitation', as Miroku said it. Despite that, both of them loved music like it was their only goal in life.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's gaze diverted from the ground, where he was playing with some rocks, and onto the stage, where the director had invited Higurashi Kagome to give a word. She wasn't dressed like ther other female students, in black skirts with shirts and the same black-white stripes pattern necktie like on the guys, and high baggy white socks; she had high tight black socks, a black skirt resembling the uniform one, but only with a weird white pattern at it's end, a shirt with a weird black pattern at it's ends too, but the same type of necktie, and a lot of bracelets on her arms.

'Oh yeah, she really is pretty .. But neah, if she's a spoiled brat, who needs her?' he thought, and then resumed what he was doing with the rocks, though stealing a glance towards Kagome from time to time.

Suddenly, he felt someone pull his sleeve; he turned.

"Oh, damn, Sango!" he said, while pulling out his headset and hugging the person besides him, which was a girl.

"Hey, Yash, how's it been?" the girl asked, slapping hands with Inuyasha.

"Whoa, better than ever; I wrote a lot of lyrics, the money's flowing in, and I'm feeling great. What about you?"

"I'm okay," the girl grinned. "I had no idea you went to this high too, but if you are, let's take advantage of that and rock their minds out!" she said, while Inuyasha smirked, and slapped hands with her again.

Sango was a .. hmm, a punk-boyish type of girl. She loved music as well, of course, punk-rock kind of music; she too wasn't dressed like the other students, as she had high black-white stripped baggy socks, a skirt and necktie like the uniform ones and a shirt like the uniform one too, but with short sleeves, so on her left arm you could see a tatoo with an angel.

"Inuyasha .. introduce me?" Miroku asked Inuyasha while staring lecherously at Sango.

"Keh, you never do stop, do you? Anyway, Sango this is my friend, I told ya of him, the guitarist, Miroku. Roku, this is a girl I met this summer when I was away one week, cool girl, 16 too, treat her nice" Inuyasha said, bored.

"Ah, yeah, I'm Tamadsutsu Sango, nice to meet you." Sango said, looking at Miroku.

"No, the pleasure's all mine, I assure you. Now, dear Sango, can I ask a favor of you?" Miroku said, taking her hands in his.

"What?"

"Could you please bear my chil-" but he was cut off when Inuyasha punched him in the head.

"Geez, lech, don't do that while you're with me! I still have a reputation to keep here!," he said, speaking to Miroku, and then turned to Sango, "Keh, excuse him, he's a total lecher, and asks that every girl he meets."

Sango's eyes grew bigger, and then she turned and glared to Miroku, and then showed him her tongue. "Stupid," she murmured, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Anyway, what's up with Miss Princess-Ass?" Sango asked, looking at the scene, where Kagome was still talking.

"Hey, I do like that ass!" Miroku said, but the was puched by Sango.

"You shaddup, I wasn't asking you! I was just saying, did she come here to ruin all the peace and quiet with all those damn fans?"

"Yeah, fucking commotion just because she appeared at TV," Inuyasha said cold.

"Though she was okay on those movies, I'll give her that," Sango replied.

"Yeah, yeah. She's my last concern right now; I wanna go home, take a shower and eat somethin, my stomach's killing me, and after that sing a little" Inuyasha said, and Sango laughed.

"Oh, and still working part-time?"

"Yeah, I gotta go there too. Oh, it's finally finished," he said, while the director said 'Have a nice day!' and everyone started to leave.

"Well? Let's scramble too," Miroku said, and the three left.

When they were about to exit the school grounds, Inuyasha stopped.

"Oh shit, I kept it up in me until now, but the damn .. be right back," he said while turning and starting to run ar hard as he could.

The two laughed. "Bathroom," Miroku said, while shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, go and leave me alone with the lech one!" Sango shouted after him, and Inuyasha turned, and while still running showed his fist to Miroku, and gave him the 'do anything to her you dead' look, and Miroku laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------

After 15 minutes of wandering and getting lost in the school coridors (it was his first time in this school after all), Inuyasha made it to where the bathrooms were.

'Oh god, finally!' he thought as he rushed to where the boys' bathroom was. He plunged right into the door, but just got hit by it, as it wouldn't move **(A/N: Think of it as a vertical and intentional Osuwari)**.

"What the .." he said as he started kicking the door, and saw that it was locked, and on it there was a little piece of paper.

'_Closed due to reparations. S__orry for the inconveniences created._' was written on it.

"WHAT??!! It's fucking closed? How can they be sorry when **I** have to fucking pee?! Damn them!" Inuyasha started to curse, but then stopped and looked around him.

'Hmm .. nobody here .. well, I could just .. Naaah .. but I'm fucking dying here .. Oh well!' he thought while quietly opening the door to the .. girls' bathroom and sneaking in one of the toilets around there.

'Whoa .. ! ..' he thought.

Suddenly, some noises were heard, and then some voices; Inuyasha, having good ears, managed to hear something like, 'we're here, you go in and I'll wait for you', and 'yes, teacher,' then footsteps towards the door of the girls' bathroom.

'Fuck, a teacher! Dammit, I'm gonna be suspended if I get caught here!' he thought, but his thoughts stopped when he heard the door open, and some footstepts.

'Shit, it's now or never!', Inuyasha thought while zipping up his pants, and then suddenly getting out and grabbing the person that just entered in the bathroom.

The person started struggling, and Inuyasha just tightened his grip and put a hand on her mouth, and whispered a low 'shhhhhh!', looking at the door, to see if the teacher's gonna enter or not.

"Hey, calm down," he whispered. to the person, not looking at her, "I'm not gonna do anything bad, I just had some problems, but the boys' bathroom was closed so I snuck in here; if I get caught by that mangy teacher, I'll probably end up suspended, and I don't want that, I need to certify that I go to school in order to keep my jobs," he finished, and wanted to look down at the person, but remained stiffened: right now, in the same room as him, in his grip, staring dangerously in his eyes was the one and only Higurashi Kagome! ..

* * *

**Lol, lame story .; but I still do like the plot anyway. Thanks for reading, and please review to say if I should continue it on not -grins-**

**Hugs, Jo // FT-chan**


	2. Total success and beauty lessons

**Hey guys -smiles- Chapter 2 of my lastest story, hope you read it. Kagome is somewhat of a little bitchy here, I know -grins- Oh, and yeah, I said in the last chap that this story I wanted to make originally with images from some families I have in the game "The Sims 1" (come on, people, Google it if you haven't heard of it yet); so, I bring you here some images with Inuyasha and Miroku's houses, as well as the school (how I imagined them; you are free to imagine them how you like, I don'mind); go on my profile and look for them, they'll be there -grins-**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for all the times I've used the word 'writing' with two 't'-s -grins- English is not my first language, and I always thought that 'writing' had two 't'-s; sorry for miswriting it -laughs-**

**Rated for language, and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. **

* * *

_From the previous chapter_: 

"Hey, calm down," he whispered to the person, not looking at her, "I'm not gonna do anything bad, I just had some problems, but the boys' bathroom was closed so I snuck in here; if I get caught by that mangy teacher, I'll probably end up suspended, and I don't want that, I need to certify that I go to school in order to keep my jobs," he finished, and wanted to look down at the person, but remained stiffened: right now, in the same room as him, in his grip, staring dangerously in his eyes was the one and only Higurashi Kagome! ..

**Chapter 2 – Total success and beauty lessons**

"What the .." Inuyasha mumbled, before regaining his composure, and glaring at Kagome.

"Keh, look, I'm seriously not gonna do anything, just tell that damn teacher to get the fuck outta here, and I'll be out of here in no time too, deal?" he whispered in her ear; and Kagome didn't know why, she shivered, but then nodded, and Inuyasha let go of her.

Suddenly, Kagome turned and stepped on his foot, Inuyasha hardly stopping himself from cursing. "_Excuse-moi_ **(french for 'excuse me')**!" she yelled, "I am going to be okay, but my hair is not sitting how it should and I will stay for a little longer; you can leave."

The two heard something like an 'Yes' and then some footsteps. "He is gone," Kagome said, and turned with her back at Inuyasha and walked towards a mirror and a sink, and splashed some water on her face.

"_Qu'es-ce que se passe avec tout le monde_ **(french for 'What's happening with all the people')**?; first, I have to speak to all those people outside, who did not even try to listen to me, and now I'm being ambushed by some stranger, that even helds me with his dirty hands. _Oh, Dieu!_ **(french for 'Oh God!')**," she said, looking in the mirror. "And to think that I was forced to come here, _oh, la vie est cruelle_ **('oh, life is cruel')**!"

Inuyasha just stood there, looking at her. 'Ah damn, I'm starting to hate rich people even more! And what the fuck is she mumbling about, in french even, and talking all weird and stuff ..why the, she's saying I held her with **my** dirty hands??'

"Hey missy-miss, don't damn think that you can say whatever about me, I do have a fucking pride, and I don't let anyone speak of me like that!," he said, with Kagome's eyes getting bigger and bigger with every 'bad' word he said; he than glared at her and went storming out of the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha arrived at the school gates, still fuming; his anger lowered down a little when he saw Sango and Miroku laughing around there.

"Oh, I see you two're having a great time!" he said, bored.

"Well, the perv has his good points too; and anyway, what'bout you? You don't look so happy," Sango said, "what, it didn't come out well?" she giggled.

"Oh shaddup, it was a da- .. Oh, forget it, let's get outta here, I want food!" he said, trying to forget what happened at the girls bathroom, and started walking, with the others too following him.

"Uh, yeah .. I saw Sesshomaru around here, you know," Miroku said, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah, the bastard learns here too," Inuyasha mumbled, 'And that's one of the reasons I got into this highschool in the first place!' he tought to himself.

"Hey, I have to go that way; bye, Inuyasha," Miroku said, slapping hands with Inuyasha," and uh, Sango ..; umm, what about a teensy-weensy good-bye kiss-" but before Miroku could finish his sentence, Sango puched him.

"Shut up, I'm going your way anyway; bye, Yash," she said and slapped hands with him too, and then leaned and hugged him, "See ya tomorrow; or maybe online, today."

"Yeah, sure; and Roku, I'm gonna try that piece of treasure out on the keyboard, and see how it matches, and then I'll tell ya, kay?"

"Yeah, bye!" Miroku said, and he turned and started walking, with Sango near him.

Inuyasha sighed and walked on his way to his house.

------------------------------------------------------------

He got home, unlocked his door, entered, pulled roughly his necktie out and threw it on the bed nearby and plopped himself on a chair; he put his hands on his forehead, and sighed.

'Ah damn .. What the fuck is with me? I just got so hyped-up when she said that, but after I yelled at her, I felt somewhat bad.. Well, I was a little my fault, too but damn .. And sheesh, was she pretty .. no, not pretty .. _beautiful_ .. Ah, but damn, why am I thinking about that spoiled wench??' Inuyasha thought, and then gasped, 'What the .. wench? .. Whatever, grrrr, I have work to do!'

And so he went and changed in some home-clothes, ate a sandwich, pulled out the piece of paper, and went towards his keyboard; he started playing the musical notes that were there, putting some of his own 'magic' in too. He himself was stunned of what was starting to get shape from his hands, umm, fingers.

"Oh damn, this is gonna be soooo fucking good ..! Roku, we did it big time now, m bro! Just wait till we put your part here too, we'll rock! Whoooooooaaaaahhhhh!!" he started shouting.

After a few minutes, he stopped, took a deep breath, and started again, this time **singing** along with the rhythm ..

_And here we are, just you and me, _

_Reigning in a world of dreams_

_It's the Shikon no Tama that gave us our pleases _

_And we're not gonna waste that, now, _

_Are-__we?_

And he kept on singing the lyrics of his and Miroku's _newest_ song (and, in fact, only song), **Shikon no Tama**, until he couldn't even speak anymore; he just loved the way the lyrics combined with the melodic line Miroku made, and would just love it even more after Miroku's guitar-thingy would be added.

"Oh shit, Roku just has to know this, and I mean **now**," he said, energetically, and opened his PC, and logged in, with the name '**Kickin-ouR-asSes--up**'.

"Whoa, Sango's online," he said.

**Kickin-ouR-asSes--up**: Sango?

_IWantM__y_Brother_Back_: hei Yash, nice name -grins'n slaps hands-

**Kickin-ouR-asSes--up**: -also slaps hands-

**Kickin-ouR-asSes--up**: Im okay, u? and whats with the name?

_IWantMy_Brother_Back_: okay, I want Kohaku, m' bro, back!!

_IWantMy_Brother_Back_: he left a week ago, 'n I miss him

_IWantMy_Brother_Back_: anyway, u tried that song? lech told me 'bout it

_IWantMy_Brother_Back_: hei, am I alone here

_IWantMy_Brother_Back_?

**Kickin-ouR-asSes--up**: neah, Im here

**Kickin-ouR-asSes--up**: 'nd yeah, I tried it

_IWantMy_Brother_Back_: -grins-

**Kickin-ouR-asSes--up**: it totally blasts off! .. w/e, where the hell is Roku?

_IWantMy_Brother_Back_: he said he goin 2 the supermarket, probably 4 girls

**Kickin-ouR-asSes--up**: keh, why did I even ask?

**oOh**_I._got.me.a._**girl **_has just logged in.

_IWantMy_Brother_Back_: speakin of the stupid perv

**oOh.**_I_.got.me.a._girl_: hei guys

**Kickin-ouR-asSes--up**: sup?

**oOh**_I_.got.me.a._girl_: found a girl -dances lively in the room-

_IWantMy_Brother_Back_: whoa, that girl must b insane

**oOh**_I_.got.me.a._girl_: dont worry, u'r my best

_IWantMy_Brother_Back_: no pls, I dont wanna die yet

**oOh.**_I._got.me.a._gir_l: -frowns- anyway, the song?

**Kickin-ouR-asSes--up**: tried && perfect

**oOh**_I_.got.me.a._girl_: told ya

**Kickin-ouR-asSes--up**: 2morrow u come here, ok Roku?

**oOh**_I_.got.me.a._girl_: sure

**Kickin-ouR-a****sSes--up**: ok, me outta here, hungry 2 death

_IWantMy_Brother_Back_: -laughs and waves bye-

**oOh.**_I_.got.me.a._girl_: -also laughs and slaps hands-

**Kickin-ouR-asSes--up** has just logged out.

After that, Inuyasha closed his PC and went to make some proper grub, and after finished a 'stupid damn summer project, who needs 'em ', as he put it, and then again went and sang the song, with lyrics or without, then with music or without, and then he sang the lyrics of other songs, which Miroku was supposed to create a musical line.

"Aaaah, I just love music," were his last words before falling dead-tired on the bed.

-------------------------------------Next day--------

The next day, Inuyasha made it to school, still a little late though.

"Oh, yo-", but Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha's glare. "Shaddup," Inuyasha said.

"Mornin' guys," Sango said, appearing from nowhere with a bag of chips in her hand, moment where both the boys started drooling, and Sango laughed, "What's up? Aren't we going to see in which class we're in?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Inuyasha said, taking a hand-full of chips, while walking towards where the lists were.

After a half of hour of searching through the lists, Miroku screamed "EVRIKA!", and everyone turned at him.

Sango shook her head. "Lousy lech .. Who did you found?"

"The three of us, we're in the same class! Don't ya just love it?" Miroku said, making the puppy-eyes to Sango; Inuyasha shook his head. "Keh, lousy lech," he mumbled, and Sango laughed, and went to see where was her name.

Indeed, she was in class 1-C with Inuyasha and Miroku; looking down on the list, something caught her eye.

"Oh, sh- .. hey boys, lookie!" she said, pointing to a place on the list; the two boys got closer and their eyes grew bigger, while Sango sighed. "Miss Pricessy is in the same class as us; wonder why they didn't put her in the A class?"

'The brat is with us .. Damn spoiled kid!' Inuyasha though and started boiling, remembering what she said about him, and how she talked, in a perfect english and french. 'Though .. there's something about her .. damn ..'

Anyway, after a few minutes, the bell rang, which meant everybody had to go to class; today they had only one class, where they would meet their classmates and their main teacher, and where they would discuss events that will come throughout the year and stuff that needed to be resolved.

Inuyasha and Miroku went to sit next to eachother, in the back, near the window, and Sango went to sit in front of them; precisely, in front of Miroku.

"Children, children, sit down," the teacher said, while entering. "I'm Jaken-sensei, I'll be your main teacher, so please take care of me, and I'll take care of you-" but he was interrupted by the door suddenly opening, and a glamorous, beautiful little lady entered, with her long raven hair waving in the sun light, her beautifully outlined lips curling a little smile, and her round-red cheeks bouncing; she was dressed with a black skirt much like the school uniform one, but a little longer, and from a different, shiny material, a white shirt, from silk this time, and with short sleeves, lots of bracelets, high black with white flower pattern tight socks, and a big white with the same flower, but this time black, pattern scarf, instead of the usual striped neck-tie; 'Kagome Higurashi', everyone whispered.

When she entered, all the eyes snapped towards her; almost all the boys' mouths were open, with Miroku even drooling .. well, drooling before he was hit by Sango; Inuyasha, the only one that didn't have his mouth open, had his eyes fixed on her though, measuring her from toes to the last strand of hair.

'Damn ..' he tought. 'She is .. gorgeous ..'

"_Pardonne-moi, professeur Jaken, _**(Excuse me, ****teacher Jaken**" she said with a creamy soft voice, "for being late. I had to finish filming some spots, _mais ce n'est pas un problème, n'est pas_ **(but that isn't a problem, is it)**?"

Jaken-sensei couldn't do anything but nod, and Kagome smiled, making the boys' mouths getting even more opened. 'Sheesh, do they even see that she just used her beauty to manipulate the teacher?' was every girl and Inuyasha's thought at that moment.

But even though he thought that, his eyes were still folowing her every move, her every curve, her every expression, her every **everything**, as she smoothly walked to a desk, somewhere in the middle, near the wall.

After the hour was finished, the kids could go home; Kagome was the first one to leave, talking with someone on the phone.

Inuyasha stood up and stretched himself. "Damn geez, I forgot how nasty it is to sit in a desk a whole hour! Damn fucking school .."

"Yeah, my butt hurts," Sango said, but she suddenly gasped, then turned angry and slapped a certain someone, who fell to the ground.

"Whaaa .. ? I just wanted to give you a massage, so your bottom wouldn't hurt anymore .." Miroku said, caressing his cheek.

"Keh, lech .. don't you have a girlfriend?" Inuyasha said, pulling up Miroku.

"Oh, we broke up this morning, forgot to tell you," Miroku said, grinning, and Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other and sighed.

"Yash, leave the stupid pervert here and let's go look at our time table for tomorrow, it should have been put up by now," Sango said, and moved towards the exit, with Inuyasha after her, and with a still-caressing-his-cheek Miroku after him.

After another half of hour, after they got lost through the school, and had beaten-up Miroku because he was the one with the short-cut idea, that made them get lost, the three ended up leaving the school builing from somehwere in the back, just in time to hear someone screaming. Rapidly, they looked at eachother and nodded, and started running towards where the scream came from; they stopped after a wall, so they won't be discovered, and took a peek of what was happening; they gasped.

* * *

**Okay, so hope you like it -grins again- and, oh, look at the links that're up, they have a model of Inuyasha and Miroku's house, and Kagome's incredible house gets discovered in the next chapter, -smiles-**

**Hugs, Jo // FT-chan**


	3. How to sing, a saga

**Okay people .. I apologize for these three (yeah, three; it's sad, sigh) weeks I haven't updates this story; I feel ashamed of myself, but I have a lot of work to do (read the start note from Chapter 12 of my other story, 'Changes', if you wanna know) so .. I'm sorry, again.**

**Rated T for language, and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. Oh, and The Cheetah Girls own their song, 'I won't say' -grins-. Google or Youtube it if you don't know it; it's their version of the song of the same name, 'I won't say (I'm in love)' from the OST from Disney's 'Hercules'. Me 'n ma' best friend had to do, at starters, some stupid thing about love, and not admitting it (we're studying 'Romeo and Juliet') and the teacher gave only us two the permission to do a funny thing, and we did the scene in this chap, with her being the girl in denial, and me being the one that tries to make her admit her love; it went okay, it got an A+ (praise me, praise me, woof-woof), and I thought that it would look good too, on paper- erm, PC screen. So, here you have it! And it's introducing Shippo, he'll become a regular from now on -grins-**_

* * *

_

_From the previous chapter:_

After another half of hour, after they got lost through the school, and had beaten-up Miroku because he was the one with the short-cut idea, that made them get lost, the three ended up leaving the school builing from somehwere in the back, just in time to hear someone screaming. Rapidly, they looked at eachother and nodded, and started running towards where the scream came from; they stopped after a wall, so they won't be discovered, and took a peek of what was happening; they gasped.

**Chapter 3 - How to sing, a saga**

"Hey, why did we gasp?" Inuyasha whispered to the others, as they 'phew'-ed. They saw a guy and a girl, and believe it or not, the _girl_ was actually tickling the _guy_, not the other way around! ..

"Souten …! Souten," the boy said, while laughing, "Stop .. Souten, stop, you're killing me!"

The girl giggled. "You sure do scream like a girl! What really are you, Shippo? You're the most sensitive, artistic guy I know; you sing, you laugh, you're you .. Are you a man, or a .. I dunno, kit?", she finished, laughing. Suddenly, her phone rang; she picked up and muttered something like 'yeah', then closed.

"Sorry, Shippo .. I, .. My parents called me home, so I'm just gonna go, I don't wanna get in trouble with them," the girl said, leaning towards the boy, "Buh-bye," and she pecked him loooong-loooong-long. After that, she smiled sweetly and left, happy and sad at the same time. The guy, Shippo, who was a first year too, sighed after her. He mumbled something about 'never learning', and 'girls' and sat on a bench there. 'Ugh, I .. I don't love her .. Souten's just a friend of mine .. a special one .. but ..'

------------------------At the corner----

'THUD!'

"You two!" Inuyasha whispered, glaring at Miroku, who was lying on the ground.

"What, he started drooling when he saw that girl kissing the other one, what was I suppose to do?" Sango said, annoyed. Inuyasha shook his head, and wanted to leave, when suddenly he heard some slow music start.

-----------------------Back at Shippo---

'Huh? What the .. I know this song,' he thought, and grinned, 'Someone just wants to make fun of me, but ..' and he sighed, moving along with the rhythm. He opened his mouth, and .. started singing.

"**If there's a prize for rotten judgement -sigh-  
… I guess I've already won that  
No girl is worth the agravation****.."**

----------------------At ther corner--------

"What the ..?" Miroku said, watching the guy. "He's started singing?"

Sango was also surprised; Inuyasha was listening, and at the same time, was wondering who put the song. 'What's going on ..-' but his thought stopped, when he heard that the boy's part was over, and a girl just jumped out of nowhere and started singing too. He gasped, and now he had a reason to. The person that just started singing was none other that Higurashi Kagome ..

'Incredible .. she doesn't say the words as she usually does, and .. she has a nice voice,' Inuyasha thought and continued listening.

----------------Back at Shippo; a few minutes earlier-----**  
**

(Shippo): **If there's a prize for rotten judgement -sigh-  
… I guess I've already won that  
No girl is worth the agravation …  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that- **

While he was singing, Shippo was thinking as well. 'Geez, this song was supposed to be a duet .. and since no one's gonna sing with me, I won't have to finish and I .. I won't say I'm in love, 'cause I'm not ..', but suddenly, just when he started the 'Been there/ Done that' verse, a girl appeared from nowhere, and Shippo remained stiff seeing it was Higurashi Kagome.

(Kagome): **Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
She's the earth and heaven to ya-  
Try to keep it hidden, honey I can see right through ya  
Buds ya can't conceal it  
I know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of .. -whooh- **(at this point, Kagome put a picture she had taken a few minutes earlier of him and Souten, when they were laughing, right in front of him)

(Shippo, after getting past through the shock, and ignoring Kagome): **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no-no ..  
**

(Kagome):**You swoon, you sigh,  
Why deny it, uh-oh?  
**

(Shippo):**It's too ... cliché,  
I won't say I'm in love ..  
**

(Kagome): -**Sha-dup, sha-dup .. oooooh-ooooh-oooh ..**

(Shippo): **I thought my heart had learned its lesson ..  
It feels so good when ya start out. **(Shippo got out his cell, that had a picture of Souten on the display, and Kagome just went closer an closer, trying to peek at the picture from his back)**  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, buds!"** (Shippo suddenly stopped, and turned around, but Kagome was already on the near-by bench, with a news-paper upside-down in her hands)**  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" **

**Oooooh-noooooooo ..**

(Kagome, getting on her own feet, and dancing around there): **You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin',  
Baby, I'm not buying, hone I saw ya Hit the ceiling;  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad? **(And Kagome put again a picture of Souten laughing on the bench she sat earlier)

(Shippo, walking around the bench): **Woooaah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no-no.  
**

(Kagome): **Give up, but give in, **(Shippo saw the picture and smiled, then grinned as big as he could, staring at the picture)**  
Check the grin, you're in love! -you're in love, you're in looooh-ve- **(Shippo realized that he was staring grinning at the picture, and threw it somewhere)**  
You're doing flips read ma' lips you're in love**

(Shippo, walking around, shaking his head): **You're way off base  
I won't say it **-Kagome, silently: yooou're in loooh-ve-  
**Get off my case,  
I won't say I'm in looooo-aah-oooh-ooooah ..**

Kagome, silently: You won't say it, no-no; you won't say it no-no .. Haaaaaah-

(Shippo): **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no-**

**  
**(Kagome): **Give up, but give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!**

**  
**(Shippo): **This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love **-Kagome: Oh, you're in loooove-

**  
**(Kagome): **You're doing flips read ma' lips you're in love! **

(Shippo): **You're way off base  
I won't say it, **-Kagome: you're in loo-ve .. and it's okay, it's okay ..- (and Shippo went and sat on the bench) 

**  
**(Kagome): **Hone, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love .. **(and she went and stood beside Shippo, and put yet another picture with Souten smiling oh so beautiful in his hands; Shippo smiled)**  
**

(Shippo): **Ooooo-ooh ..  
At least out loud..  
I won't say I'm in ... looooooooove … **

(Kagome, while Shippo was singing): **Sha la la la la la...-sigh-**

----------------------------At the corner----------

Everybody had their mouths wide open.

"She has a nice voice, you know ..?" Sango said, looking at the guys, after Kagome and Shippo finished.

"Yeah, but . I mean, we always thought of her as little spoiled pricess, but it's obvious that she sang now just because she tried to help the guy find his feelings .. I'm not saying she's a good one now, but it'a just that .." Miroku tried to say, but couldn't find his words.

Inuyasha nodded, meaning he had gotten what Miroku was trying to say. "Yeah .."

-----------------------At Shippo and Kagome-----

Shippo stood there, unresponsive, thinking of what just happened. 'I just admitted my love for her .. now I just tell her too .. noo, I can't ..'

"_S'il the plait_ **(Please)**, could you hurry up realizing things? I just made a complete fool of me, singing, which I never do, talking in a manner like that, and I certainly do not have all the time in the world to wait for you, mister, to decide," Kagome suddenly said, looking in a mirror. "_Sacre bleu_, **(way of saying 'Oh god')**, today I have to pun on my face mask!" she mumbled.

Shippo looked at her. "You .. you're Higurashi Kagome ..?"

"No, I am the Tooth Fairy. _Dieu _**(God)**, yes, I am."

"And you .. you just .. sang with me, right now? .. Incredible .. And why .. did you?"

"You looked so hopeless; now, please call her and tell her, I have to go." Kagome said, and looked him in the eye.

"Wha???!" Shippo's eyes instantly grew big. "I-I can't .. she doesn't like me .. it's just my side .."

"_Oh Dieu_," Kagome said, grabbed Shippo's phone, looked through the agenda and then pressed the 'call' button.

"What are-" but Shippo couldn't finish his sentence, because Kagome put a hand over his mouth.

"Hello?" a girly-voice said through the phone, and Shippo shivered. 'It's Souten,' he thought.

Kagome let out a 'huh'. "Who are you?"

"Agh, why do you ask? And who the hell are you, if I may know?"

"Shippo, baby, who is she?" Kagome said, not to the phone, but loud enough, so Souten could hear her. "Ah, anyway, who cares, I am glad we are here, us too, boyfriend and girlfriend, at the school, in the back .. now, how about you kissing me again?" Kagome finished, almost whispering the last words, but Souten heard them clear; Kagome closed the phone.

"Ugh, incredible, I talked again like that .. I am going to get germs from this, maybe," Kagome said, and after looking more at the phone, after about 10 minutes, she took her hand off of Shippo's mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" he roared at Kagome.

"Oh, please don't get mad," Kagome said, calmly, looking at her nails.

"Don't get mad? DON'T GET MAD??! YOU'RE NOT MY GIRL! And who the hell you think you are, talking like that to the girl I've loved ever since??" he said, getting madder and madder.

Kagome smirked. "Oh really?", she said, and pointed to somewhere in her back. Shippo looked, and gasped. Souten stood there, panting; she ran from her home to the school as fast as she could, and her hair and clothes were all messed up, but that didn't matter now.

"Souten .." Shippo started, but his words stopped in his throat.

"Shippo .." Souten wanted to start too, but shuddered when Kagome got up and walked rapidly towards Shippo, taking something out of a pocket.

Kagome stopped in front of Shippo. "_Voila_," and she handed Shippo something, "there should be enough money for some pizza, some juices, a taxi for going back home and whatever you want to do," she said while pulling him towards Souten, and now spoke facing her, "And darling, he loves you so much, I just saw it from his face earlier." She paused, and then turned to Shippo and pushed him into Souten, and started pushing then both. "Now, go and clear up things; there is also my number on a piece of paper there, call me tonight to tell me how it went," she finished as she pushed them out of there.

She 'phew'-ed, and got her cell-phone out, ready to call her driver to drive her home, when she heard a screm and then a loud 'THUD' from somewhere behind her; she turned.

------------------------------------------------------

Around when souten arrived, the gang from the corner was still watching intensely; it was Inuyasha first, then Sango near him, and Miroku in the back of the two (well, you could guess he was more in the back of Sango than Inuyasha, but .. a lech's a lech!)

"Whoa .. she's something," Sango said, "She claimed she was the guy's girl, so the other one would rush here .. She had it all planned."

"Yeah, and look. I think she's giving him money .." Inuyasha said. "Oh, she pushed them until they got out.."

The only one who didn't say anything was Miroku, and because Inuyasha and Sango were so concentrated on what was happening with Kagome, they didn't notice that. Until ..

"What the .. HENTAI!" Sango said, and turned and slapped Miroku as hard as she could, and then made so that he would trip; Miroku tripped, but fell on Sango, who pushed Inuyasha, and the three landed on the ground, like in the domino-thingy, with a lot of noise.

Inuyasha raised his head just to see Kagome turning and gasping at them.

"Oh shit," he mumbled.

"_TU _**(YOU, in french, and also in romanian; I'm from Romania, for who forgot -grins-)**!", Kagome said, pointing at Inuyasha. "You are the one from the bathroom! And wait, who are you what are you all doing here?"

Miroku gasped. "Inuyasha, you guys know eachother?"

"Yeah, sorta," Inuyasha answered, getting on his feet. Sango started walking towards Kagome.

"Ah geez, we're in the same class, for God's sake! .. But, anyway, we were passing by, and we heard the music, and since we loooove music, we just stopped and listened; it was great, like the thing you did with the two, too. I take back almost all the nasty thoughts I've had about you being a 'Princess-ass', you rocked!" Sango said, putting an arm on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome just rapidly took Sango's hand off her, frowning a bit at the 'Princess-ass' part. "Why, _merci_ for all the good words; I am Higurashi Kagome, please to meet you."

"Tamadsutsu Sango, nice to meet ya-" but Sango was cut off by Miroku rushing in front of her.

"Hotoro Miroku, and believe me, I'm the most happiest of all to know you, Miss Kagome," he said, and wanted to go on his knees to do the 'usual stuff, meaning proposal of bearing a child', but Inuyasha kicked him before he could say something. 'Weird people,' Kagome thought.

"Keh, lech," Inuyasha said, looking at Miroku, and then turned at Kagome, "Rumihashi Inuyasha here", and he looked her in the eye, ".. Damn, sorry for last time."

Kagome just looked at him. 'He has such nice eyes ..' she thought as she was staring at those beautifull golden-eyes.

"So, Kagome, let's get outta here," Sango said, smiling, and again put an arm on Kagome's shoulder. Again, Kagome just took it off.

"Yes, but I have to go, I just called my driver and he is waiting for me on the other side. Pleased to meet you!" Kagome said and rushed off. 'Really weird people,' she thought, 'I better stay away from them.'

The gang remained there; Inuyasha stared at Kagome's figure until she left, and then sighed and turned. "Let's go," he said and pulled up Miroku from the ground and started walking.

The rest of the day, Miroku was at Inuyasha's, singing their song, 'Shikon no Tama' with him, and 'recording' it, on an usual recorder, though.

"Wait 'till someone discovers us, we'll rock all of Japan out of their minds!" were the last words Inuyasha said to Miroku when he left; then Inuyasha went and ate something and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Next morning, the three gathered up in the school courtyard, with about 15 minutes before class started, sitting besides a tree, and talking about the songs, school, and about how Inuyasha met Kagome.

Suddenly, a crowd of 'Aaaaaaaah!' was heard.

"Oh great, she's here," Inuyasha said, and turned to see Kagome in the middle of a lot, A LOT of people, all asking her about the book, or if she has a boyfriend and stuff like that.

Sango got up and started walking towards the crowd, with Miroku after her.

"Oi, where're you two going?" Inuyasha asked, looking after them.

"Well duuuh, classes start now, and she really looks like she needs some help," Sango winked at Inuyasha, and then plunged right into the crowd.

"Make way, coming through, clean up on aisle five," Sango said, while making her way to the center of the crowd, which was Kagome.

"Oh, hey, you look great today," Miroku said to a girl the passed by, "Hey, you too!" to another girl, "Oh, wanna-" but he couldn't finish his words, because Sango punched him right in the head.

"Damn you, lech," she said, and finally managed to see Kagome.

"Kagome!" she yelled, and got right in front of her. "Come on, class is starting!" Sango said as Miroku grabbed Kagome's arm and started pulling her through the crowd.

Finally, they got in the school building, near a corner.

"Phew," Miroku said, "Miss Kagome, ever thought about coming to school with a hat on your head or something?"

"Ahem," Kagome finally spoke a word, "Please do not do that again. I like very much my fans, and do not mind being surrounded by them, thank you. I shall take my leave now, see you in the classroom-" she said while turning, but stopped when she bumped right into Inuyasha.

"Look, missie-miss, Sango and Roku here just tried to help you; even though you said thanks, you didn't say it from the heart. Now come with us," he finished, and started pulling Kagome by the arm towards their class, with Miroku and Sango after them.

"Please, let me go, my arms will hurt," Kagome tried to say, but by then they were already in the classroom.

Inuyasha let go of her, and Kagome went to the place she sat yesterday too. Miroku and Inuyasha went to their places too. Only Sango went to the place near Kagome and gave the kid that stood near her 20 bucks, and kicked him out; then she sat there and got out her Math books.

"Sango, you can't leave me!" Miroku yelled from the other side of the class, while Sango turned to him and showed her tongue.

"I'm sorry, I do not wish to disturb you, but could you please go and sit there with your friends?" Kagome said, looking at Sango.

"No," Sango said, simply. "Why do ya want me to move?"

"Well," Kagme said as she started to get mad, "because I do not think we have any common points, and I usually do not spend my time around people like you," she finished and sat down, seeing how the teacher entered the classroom.

"Oh, you will now," Sango whispered to her, and then got out a piece of paper and started writing.

She then gave the piece of paper to Kagome, who ignored it, and gave it back to Sango. They did like that for almost 15 minutes, and Kagome was trying to pay attention to the teacher. Sango did both, paying attention and giving the piece of paper to Kagome at the same time, which amazed both Kagome and the boys.

"Hey, what's she doin'?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, quietly.

"Dunno," he answered.

Finally, after rejecting the paper so many times, when the teacher said that for the part of the hour that remained (about 15 minutes) they have to make some exercises from the book, and that will pe their homework too, so they could make them at home if they wanted, and not make them here, as long as there wouldn't be any noises, Kagome took the paper and looked at it.

'_S: Hei, wat did the 2, Shippo 'n Souten do after? they called u? havent seen them 2day'_, was what Sango wrote. Kagome looked at the piece of paper with her eyes big, and then wrote a big _'?'_ on it, under the phrase Sango wrote.

Sango sighed, took the paper again, wrote something and gave it back to Kagome.

'_S: Hey, what did the two, Shippo and Souten do after? Did they call you? I haven't seen them today.'_ Kagome 'Aah'-ed, wrote on the paper and gave it to Sango.

'_Kagome: Yes, Shippo did call me yesterday. He said that they ate pizza, like how I said they should, and Souten said she liked him too. He also said that today they would not come to school, because they wanted to go to Souten's relatives and tell them; it seems that__ they do not really approve of him.' _

'_S: So? Aren't you gonna do somethin' about this? I mean, go and talk with their folks and stuff.'_

'_Kagome: I can not do anything, even if I want to. It is their problem what they do with their relationship.'_

'_S: The hell! You gotta__ do something, and boy you can. If the two can't do it on their own, their folks will surely listen to you, geez, you wrote a book, dammit, I didn't read it, but I heard it's very well written and even has physiological stuff, those parents will be beggin' you to tell them if it's a good move or not!'_

'_Kagome:__ Though I disapprove deeply of your language, I can only say thank you for the compliment, and I promise to do my best.'_, Kagome passed the paper to Sango, smiling. 'Maybe she is not like the others,' Kagome thought.

The bell rang, and that's when all the students got up and started talking loudly, making a lot of noise. Kagome's phone rang short, so she waved to Sango and rushed out.

"Yo, Sango, what was that all about?" Miroku asked, coming near her, with Inuyasha following him.

"Hey, even though she's still a Princess, she seems nice; the two from yesterday, Shippo and Souten, they got together and today they're going to her folks to tell them about them."

"And?" Inuyasha said, "That's all you asked her?"

"Yeah, but she seems she doesn't really want to mingle with us people; she is a spoiled one, after all, but as I said, she seems nice," Sango answered. "Oh, look, the bell rang," and the two boys got back to their seats.

After a few minutes, Kagome rushed in too, with the teacher after her.

The next classes went okay; Kagome and Sango talked about school, about their teachers and about Kagome's book. The last bell of the day rang, and again Kagome went rushing out.

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked, coming with Miroku.

"She isn't allowed to stay alone around here; they're afraid she might get hurt or something. Yesterday, she told me she had her brains made pasta by her brother, just 'cause she stood a little longer with Shippo and Souten."

"Isn't her brother her manager? And isn't he a 14-year old?" Miroku said.

"Yeah, but seeing her, her brother came out twisted too," Sango said, starting to walk towards the door. Inuyasha rushed pass her.

"Meet you in front of the exit," he yelled while getting out.

"What's up?" Sango asked Miroku, who mouthed an 'I don't know'.

----------------------------------------------------------

'Fucking stupid brother ..' Inuyasha thought, getting angrier by second, while walking down the hallway, 'what could he fucking want ..'

"What's up, little brother? Scared of meeting your big bro?" Inuyasha heard a voice in his back, and turned to see a good-looking tall, and muscular guy; if you could've been there, you could've seen that the two, Inuyasha and the guy, had the same expressions, and the same silvery long hair.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard, what's going on?" Inuyasha growled at the guy, whom he called Sesshomaru. "And don't fucking call me 'little brother', I'm in no way related to you, you piece of garbage!"

"Oh fuck off," Sesshomaru said, annoyed. "It isn't my pleasure either to see you, I would like to mop with your face around here," and he smirked. "That's why you came here, isn't it? This isn't an ordinary school, and you just wanted to beat me, Inuyasha .. But you can never put up with me, and you know that."

"Shut up, stinkin' stupid guy, I can beat you very well, right now, right here!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "And anyway, I see you're the same: fucking hating people around you with all you got and treating them like the lowest pieces of shit; and frankly, that kind of attitude annoys me to no end!"

"I see you haven't changed too, brother: still having anger problems, still not accepting the fact that no one ever loved you. Oh, anyway, I'm wasting my time here, but mother wants to see you," Sesshomaru said, eyeing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gasped a little, but then narrowed his eyes. "That bitch ain't gonna get me in her house aga-" but he couldn't finish his sentence, as Sesshomaru swiftly grabbed him by his neck and pushed him to the wall.

"No one dares call my mother like that," he growled, tightening his grip. "A car will be picking you outside and getting you to your damn house, and then it will be picking you up again around 7, so you be prepared," and he finished, letting go of Inuyasha and walking away. "See you, little brother."

Inuyasha growled. "Fucking bastard," he murmured and headed towards the exit.

There, he saw a car parked near. 'Oh well, Sango and Miroku are smart enough to go home alone if I don't come,' he thought, 'hope Roku doesn't do something stupid, or else he'll die,' and he got in the car, that was in fact a limousine with three compartments, one for the driver and two in the back; he got in the middle on. 'Wow, that fucking gay guy has tastes.'

Suddenly, he heard someone getting in the back. 'Huh, Sesshomaru maybe ..?' he though, but his breath caught in his throat.

"Lady, why did you not get in the middle space, like usual?" Inuyasha heard a male voice ask.

"Oh, I am trully sorry, I am very tired and I just got in wherever I saw first," a sweet female voice was heard, "Could you please rush to the mansion? I want to put another mask on my face and relax for a while."

Then, the limousine started. Inuyasha sat there, thinking. 'Shit, Sesshomaru said it'll be taking me home, and he doesn't live in a masion, and he can't afford a limousine and a driver .. what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

**Sigh, thanks for reading -grins- Oh, and, umm, almost forgot .. I have bad news as well. This story will be on HIATUS from now on; means I won't update it for some time. I'm really, really sorry, but I really have a lot of work to do, and I wanna concentrate on that, and my other story, 'Changes'. So, until I have more time, this story will be on PAUSE. Sorry, again .. Ugh, I sooo hate myself for doing this ..**

**Hugs, for those who want them, Jo // FT-chan**


End file.
